Pattern Quests
型紙 This is where you use many of the Patterns you have obtained from events, quests, or daily guild boss kills to trade for a Hime of your choice. Note* '''only the Patterns you have available will show up. Note that these quests are all '''repeatable, and the trade is 1:1, so u need 1 pattern for 1 Hime. (and pls double check b4 completing the quest, u wouldnt wan to get the wrong hime) (i do not know if ALL the tiers have a pattern, so i'll only list the ones tat i see in my quest. if u know others tat r missing, feel free to comment below.) Recommended to use Ctrl+F to find the Hime/tier you want. X''' in the quest title is the name of the target Hime. Basic Pattern: 基本種の型紙 (Pattern of Basic) 基本種かけあい版の型紙 (Pattern of Chibi Basic) Quest: 基本種の型紙 から ['''X] を召喚するのじゃ！ 基本種かけあい版の型紙 から、かけあい版 [X'''] を召喚するのじゃ！ '''NOTE: Yuurei (幽霊) and Ningyo (人魚) cannot be summoned with a Pattern, they can only be obtained from Bronze Summon. Variant Basic Pattern: 基本亜種の型紙 (Pattern of Variant Basic) Quest: 基本亜種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Elite Pattern: 上級種の型紙 (Pattern of Elite) Quest: 上級種の型紙 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ NOTE: Sorei (祖霊) and Nureonago (濡女子) cannot be summoned with a Pattern, they can only be obtained from Silver/Gold Summon, or from uniting 2x Yuurei or 2x Ningyo. -Special Versions- Kisshouten【Hinamatsuri】 *特別な吉祥天の型紙から特別な吉祥天を召喚するのじゃ！ Let's summon Kisshouten from of Special Kisshouten! Izuna【Hinamatsuri】 *特別な飯綱の型紙から特別な飯綱を召喚するのじゃ！ Let's summon Izuna from of Special Izuna! Rare Pattern: レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Rare) レア種かけあい版の型紙 (Pattern of Chibi Rare) Quest: レア種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ レア種かけあい版の型紙 から、かけあい版 ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ Variant Elite Pattern: 上級亜種の型紙 (Pattern of Variant Elite) 上級亜種かけあい版の型紙 (Pattern of Chibi Variant Elite) Quest: 上級亜種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ 上級亜種かけあい版の型紙 から、かけあい版 ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ Foreign Pattern: 舶来種の型紙 (Pattern of Foreign) Quest: 舶来種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Chibi Pattern: Quest: 舶来種かけあい版の型紙の欠片15から, かけあい版 Name を召喚するのじゃ！ Superior Pattern: 最上級種の型紙 (Pattern of Superior) 最上級種かけあい版の型紙 (Pattern of Chibi Superior) Quest: 最上級種の型紙 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ 最上級種かけあい版の型紙 から、かけあい版 [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Extremely Rare Pattern: 激レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Extremely Rare) 激レア種かけあい版の型紙 (Pattern of Chibi Extremely Rare) Quest: 激レア種の型紙 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ 激レア種かけあい版の型紙 から、かけあい版 [X'''] を召喚するのじゃ！ '''NOTE: Haruhime (春姫) and Yaobikuni (八百比丘尼) cannot be summoned with a Pattern, they can only be obtained from Special Unity. Superior Extremely Rare Pattern: 最上級激レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Superior Extremely Rare) Quest: 最上級激レア種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Variant Superior Pattern: 最上級亜種の型紙 (Pattern of Variant Superior) Quest: 最上級亜種の型紙 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ Foreign Rare Pattern: 舶来レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Foreign Rare) Quest: 舶来レア種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Ultimate Extremely Rare Pattern: 超激レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Ultimate Extremely Rare) Quest: 超激レア種の型紙 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ Foreign Extremely Rare Pattern: 舶来激レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Foreign Extremely Rare) Quest: 舶来激レア種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Variant Superior Extremely Rare Pattern: 最上級亜種激レア種の型紙 (Pattern of Variant Superior Extremely Rare) Quest: 最上級亜種激レア種の型紙 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ Mythical Extremely Rare(Legendary) Pattern: 神話級種の型紙 (Pattern of Mythical Extremely Rare) Quest: 神話級種の型紙 から [X'] を召喚するのじゃ！ Kei Extremely Rare Pattern: 京激レア種の型紙・転 (Pattern of Kei Extremely Rare・Reincarnate) Quest: 京激レア種の型紙・転 から ['X] を召喚するのじゃ！ NOTE: The quests for this tier is not repeatable, so you can only get 1 of each Hime. Kamuy Extremely Rare Pattern: 神威級激レア種の型紙・転 (Pattern of Kamuy Extremely Rare・Reincarnate) Quest: 神威級激レア種の型紙・転 から [X'''] を召喚するのじゃ！ '''NOTE: The quests for this tier is not repeatable, so you can only get 1 of each Hime. Category:Quests